The real Dramaqueen
by Ms. Amazement
Summary: Sharpay is finally friends with Gabriella and Troy but when she begins having feelings for Troy how will the realtionship between them change. More important how will Gabriela and Sharpay's be affected.
1. Chapter 1

Sharpay walked slowlbehind Gabriella and Troy unhappily. She always knew she liked Troy but never knew how to tell him. But she couldnt; people expected her to be mean and have no feelings but Gabriella and Troy saw past that and became her friends. So she definetly couldn't tell her secret now. Her bestfriend's boyfriend! I think not!

Sharpay then had an isead and ran up to the couple. "Hey, guys." She said smiling. Triy gave her a poleasant smile and she melted on the inside.

"Hey, Sharpay, what's up? I called last night." Gabriella said. Sharpay shook her head before saying, "I may have been in the shower or my ringer may have been off."

"Okay," Gabriella said brightly. "Can you sleepover tonight?"

"If I ask my mom but I'm sure it'll be okay. Who else is coming?" Sharpay asked.

"My mom is going away and she said I could have a few friends over." Gabriella said all smiles.

"Does that mean half the school?" Sharpay said. The two girls began giggling. Troy rolled his eyes and walked up past them.

"Troy has been acting weird lately." Gabriella said to Sharpay as they sat down in homeroom at the end of the day. Sharpay nodded as the made sure she had all her books. Troy then walked in with Chad looking upset. He walked over to Sharpay and demanded to speak to her.

"What's up?" Sharpay asked while they walked home. Troy was breathing fast.

"Did you tell people what I said about my dad?" Troy asked. Sharpay remembered when he called his father an asshole.

"No. I didn't. Why would I?" Sharpay asked.

"Because I asked everyone if they had and they said no. That leaves you. I'm gonna be grounded." Troy said raising his voice.

"Who would I tell. You guys are the only friends I have... Atleast I thought." Sharpay said running.

"SHARPAY!" Troy called after her. Sharpay ignored him and kept running home. SHe heard him running after her and ran faster. He caught up to her when she reached her house. "Look, Sharpay, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it." Sharpay ignored him as she opened her front door trying not to let him see her cry.

Unfortunately when she opened the door they came down. Troy followed her upstairs to her room. Sharpay sat on her bed crying her eyes out. "I know I don't have any friends, okay. You don't have to rub it in. I mean you have the whole basketball team and the school."

"Sharpay, I didn't mean it." Troy aid sitting next to her. He then put his arm around her shoulder and the other on her leg. Sharpay felt electiricty go through her body.

"I don't care anymore. Everyone thinks I don't have feelings and I'm tired of it." Sharpay said crying harder. Troy looked her in the eye and she saw he had some passion in it. Troy was leaning in and then quickly stopped as if he realized what he was doing. Quickly he bolted out the house leaving Sharpay to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Sharpay continued to cry silently when she heard a car pull into the driveway. She quickly got up and went to the window. Mrs. Evans was home. Sharpay quickly wiped her eyes and nose with her sleeve. She went downstairs and pretended to act normal.

"Hi, mom, why are you home so early?" Sharpay asked sitting at the kitchen counter. Her mother looked at her suspiciously before saying, "I wasn't feeling well."

"Okay," Sharpay said silently. SHe desperately wanted to tell her mom all her problems and feel loved but couldn't. "Can I sleep over Gabriella's house tonight? She's having a sleepover."

Mrs. Evans thought about it before saying okay. Sharpay ran up to her room unenthusiastically and began packing an overnight bag. When she was done packing, Sharpay ran downstairs eager to leave the house. "Did you want a ride?" Mrs. Evans called from the kitchen.

"No thanks, mom. I think I want to walk." Sharpay said quickly leaving the house. When the cold air brushed her face, Sharpay took a deep breath. It felt good to feel free. Sharpay walked down the porch and started her six block journey. She walked to thinking to herself about Troy and her feelings for him. _I can't like him!_, Sharpay thought feeling hatred towards herself for thnking it.

When she finally reached Gabriella's house, she felt slightly nervous. When she rang the doorbell Gabriella answered wearing a pair of pajamas. "Oh, I'm so glad you could come! Taylor and Kelsi are already here. Give me your bag." Gabriella said taking Sharpay's bag. Sharpay walked into Gabriella's victorian styled house. She breathed in the smell of chicken fingers.

"Are those almost finished?" Sharpay asked realizing how hungry she was. Gabriella nodded and they walked downstairs into the basement. Taylor and Kelsi were sitting in front of the big screen tv eating candy and pocorn.They waved at her and stood up to hug her.

"Zeke won't stop talking about you." Kelsi said later that night. Sharpay had finally changed into her pajamas and they were sitting in in the kitchen eating chicken fingers.

"Really?" Sharpay asked in a snobby voice to hide her discomfort. Everyone nodded.

"They're coming over later tonight." Gabriella said nervously. "Like around midnight."

"So are you gonna kiss Zeke, Sharpay?" Taylor asked. Sharpay put her hand up and thought, _I don't like Zeke!_

"Only if he wants to." Sharpay said in a cool voice. They began to giggle.


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes to midnight, Troy, Chad, and Zeke came over. Kelsi seemed diappointed when Jason wasn't with them.

"Sorry, Kelsi, Jason had to go to his aunt's house for the weekend." TRoy said. Sharpay watched as Gabriella smiled at Troy and they went upstairs. Sharpay tried to keep her cool posture but felt it slipping away when Gabriella giggled.

"Come on, Chad and Kelsi, let's go watch some TV." Taylor said. The three left leaving Sharpay and Zeke alone where Zeke only had one thought on his mind. Sharpay walked over to the couch and waited for Zeke to join her. Sharpay breathed in deeply knowing that she was about to get her very first kiss. It was exciting but it wasn't the person she wanted. The person she wanted was upstairs with his girlfriend making out.

Sharpay smiled at Zeke and he sat next to her. "Um, I like your hair." Zeke said lamely.

"Um, thanks." Sharpay said unsurly. They sat there for a seconds in silence.

"Sharpay, I really like you and want you to be my girlfriend." Zeke said quickly. Sharpay felt her body get cold and decided to ignore it.

"Um, okay." Sharpay said. They leaned in and she got her first kiss. It was soft and pleasant and then it ended. She pulled back and gave Zeke a geniune smile. He smiled back and they sat there akwardly. Zeke leaned in for another kiss. This time it was more passionate and wet. Sharpay enjoyed but knew if it were Troy she'd enjoy it more.


	4. Chapter 4

That Monday, Sharpay nervously sat through her algera test. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Troy scratching his head. Gabriella was behind him quickly writing. Sharpay then struggled on with her test. _I can't concentrate!_, Sharpay thought biting the eraser of her pencil. Her mind kept going back to Troy who was now handing in his paper. The teacher shook her head and put it down.

"Okay, pencils down!" Sharpay groaned and stood up. She passed Troy's desk admiring the smell of his colone. She handed her paper in and left the classroom. She quickly met up with Zeke and he smiled at her.

"How do you think you did on the test?" Zeke asked (He had taken the test last period).

"It was okay but I'm ready to go home." Sharpay said walking down the hallway with Zeke towards the lunchroom.

"Just three more periods including lunch." Zeke said. They walked towards the lunch line and Troy waved at them. They went to him.

"Hey, guys, that test was killer!" Troy remarked getting his slice of pizza. Sharpay wanted him desperately to look at her but he was more intent on lunch. Sharpay sighed under her breath and picked up a slice of pizza, water, and sherbert. They walked to the cool table and everyone greeted Sharpay excitedly. Sharpay began to feel elighted as she took a seat. She smiled and looked around.

Later that afternoon in history she recieved even better news. She would be working with Troy Bolton. She couldn't wait until they were alone. As she packed her bag by her locker Troy joined her.

"Did you want to work at my house or yours?" Troy asked. He looked at her deeply and she felt he knew what she was thinking. Quicklyy she pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

"Whatever you want is fine." Sharpay said trying not to sound too anxious.

"I have basketball practice so your house would be better." Troy said. "Can I come at five." Sharpay nodded secretely wanting to smile but kept her composure.

"There's something else we have to talk about too." Troy whispered. Sharpay nodded extremely scared of what ti was.


	5. Chapter 5

Sharpay walked around trying to clean up her room. It was already clean but she wanted everything to be perfect... just in case. Sharpay heard a knock on her door and it snapped her out of her thoughts. "Come in!" She said absentmindedly.

Ryan walked into the room with a very pretty girl hanging onto his arm. Ryan was smiling and Sharpay smiled at him to show her approval. "This is Amber McKenzy. She's my girlfriend." Sharpay smiled.

"So she's the reason I hardly saw you." Sharpay said a little nastily. Amber didn't seem to notice the sting in her voice but smiled flipping her dark brown hair. Something about her seemed familiar to Sharpay but she couldn't place her finger on it. The only thing she knew was she didn't like her. When they left the room Troy walked in smiling.

"Hey!" Sharpay said running to the door to lock it. She didn't want any disturbances.

"Hey, your mom is real nice." Troy said setting his backpack on the floor. He sat on her bed and she sat next to him. He was smiling and she smiled back.

"So you wanna watch TV or something." Sharpay asked picking up the remote. Troy took it from her and flipped through channels. He set it down between them and he sat with his hands in his lap. He suddenly turned to her.

"What would you do if you liked someone, Shar?" Troy asked. Sharpay shrugged.

"I don't really know. I guess stuff like trying to make them notice me. Sometimes dress up extra specil... stuff like that." Sharpay said hoping he would get her hints. Troy nodded with a smile.

He took a deep breath before saying, "How do you know if someone likes you?" Troy asked.

"If me and that persin kissed, then I could tell for sure." Sharpay said leaning nto Troy. He leaned in also and she felt their lips meet. It was better than she imagined. Troy would touch her all over and she wouln't protest. It was so good but so bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Sharpay walked into school the next mornig feeling excited and unhappy. There were so many thoughts runninng through her head. She didn't know what to expect. When she opened her locker Gabriella popped up next to her.

"Hey, did you figure out what you'd do your project on?" Gabriella asked clearly oblivious of what happened.

"Not really. We brainstormed some ideas but... you know." Sharpay said. Gabriella nodded.

"I know!" Gabriella exclaimed as they took seats in algerbra. "Me and Jason we're talking about it and couldn't think of anything!"

Sharpay couldn't look Gabriella in her innocent brown eyes. There was too much pain that she wasn't ready to accept or let go. Gabriella gave a bigger smile when Troy walked in. When he leaned in to kiss her, Sharpay noticed her moved his head to kiss her on the cheek. Troy looked at Sharpay with a blank stare before sitting down. He was about to smile but stopped. Sharpay rolled her eyes knowing how he felt.

"Okay class," Ms. Darbus said, "Read page three ninety-two of your music books and then we shall discuss."

Sharpay opened her book and began to read. Suddenly she felt a vibration in her lap and looked down. Her purse was vibrating meaning someone was texting her.

**Troy: Are you okay?**

**Sharpay: Yea y**

**Troy: I'm nervous gabbi will find out.**

**Sharpay: Then wat will we do**

**Troy: We can pretend it never happened**

Sharpay looked across the room at Troy who was avoiding her gaze. Sharpay wanted to cry but held up her stony face. _I thought he liked me_, Sharpay thought, _I cannot believe him!"_ When the bell rang, Sharpay bolted out the classroom to the girls' washroom where she cried for a few minutes wondering what she did wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Sharpay sat in her bedroom thinking about what Troy had wrote. _Maybe we should pretend it never happened_, Sharpay thought. She knew deep down she yearned for him more and more everytime she thought about it. But the trouble was did he want her? Sharpay knew he liked her but now she was confused. Who did he like more?

"Sharpay, mom said to come eat." Ryan said peeking into the room. Sharpay nodded but didn't move. Ryan shut the door and kneeled next to her.

"Sharpay, do you want to talk?" Ryan asked putting his hand on her knee. Sharpay nodded.

"I had sex with Troy Bolton and now... I don't know if he feels the same way anymore." Sharpay said. Ryan looked her in the eye before saying, "Maybe you should give him sometime to , you know, come around."

Then a light buib went off in his head. "Oh no! Sharpay, what about Gabriella?"

"I don't know how to tell her. She thinks he loves her but he obviously doesn't because he was with me." Sharpay said coldly. Ryan stared at his sister almost scared of what sje would do to get Troy. Sharpay began to bite her fingernails. Sharpay knew that was she said wasn't completely true but it made her feel better.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay took a deep breath before she stepped up to Troy who was pulling books out his locker. Troy gave her a half smile and she smiled back. "Troy, we need to talk."

"About what?" Troy asked shutting his locker.

"About me and you. And you and Gabriella." Sharpay said. Troy turned pale and began to breathe heavily.

"There's nothing to talk about, okay?" Troy said attempting to walk away. Sharpay grabbed his arm and said, "We need to talk about this now!"

"Fine!" Troy said. They walked into the music room and Sharpay sat on the platform. Troy stood infront of her obviously uncomfortable.

"Who do you like better?" Sharpay asked. Troy shrugged.

"Gabriella's sweet and cute and so smart and funny and..." Sharpay pretended to listen as he went on about Gabriella. She felt bitterness everytime he said her name. "But your hot and not afraid of anyone or anyhting. I like that you don't seem to care what other people think. That's cool."

"Can we kiss?" Sharpay asked. Troy quickly sat next to her and started kissing her. He ran his hands under her shirt. Sharpay closed her eyes and moaned.

There was a loud gasp and Sharpay turned to see Zeke standing there holding a box of gong sticks. He looked hurt and angry before he stormed out the room. To be honest Sharpay didn't care. She wanted to be with Troy but not like this. Then there was the possibility he'd tell Troy and Sharpay's secret.


	8. Chapter 8

Sharpay walked into last period with her head hung. She took her seat quickly trying not to look at Gabriella who obviously didn't know anything. Gabriella smiled at her and Sharpay smiled weakly. She felt the guilt riding up on her and she was going to burst. She had to tell Gabriella. _How will I tell her?_ Sharpay thought. She didn't know how long she would last but knew she couldn't continue this... relationship. It was too much.

After class Gabriella ran up to Sharpay. "Do you want to come over to study? Zeke is coming!" Gabriella didn't even know about Zeke.

"I don't think so. Is Troy gonna be there?" Sharpay asked trying not show any desperation in her voice. She knew she was wrong but she hungered for Troy more and more. Gabriella nodded and then added, "I was thinking about letting him stay over."

"So, um, you're, g-gonna do it with T-Troy?" Sharpay asked. She knew Gabriella was Troy girlfriend but she really liked him.

"Yeah! I've been thinking about it for awhile now and I think he's the right guy to do it with. He's really nice, cute, and honest." Gabriella said. Sharpay painted on a smile then realized it wasn't fair to Gabriella.

"Gabriella, we have to talk about something. It's important." Sharpay said. Gabriella looked concerned but nodded. "It's about Troy."

"What about him?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay inhaled a deep breath before asking, "Do you think Troy is starting to be distant from you?"

Gabriella thought about it before saying, "Yeah. He's been acting strange and stuff. That's why I'm doing it. Plus I really like him."

Shapay nodded knowing she should have told Gabriella about the... afair but knew Gabriella would be heart broken. She didn't have the heart to tell her bestfriend about her betrayal.


	9. Chapter 9

Sharpay sat on her bed watching TV. Usually she would be up dancing and messing around but ever since Zeke caught her and Troy she was depressed and scared She knew one day Gabriella would find out but hoped it wasn't anytime soon. Ryan stepped into her room holding her cell phone.

"You left your phone downstairs and someone was calling. I think Gabriella." Ryan said throwing the phone to her. Sharpay picked it up and saw she had a message. It wasn't from Gabriella but Zeke. She checked it.

_Sharpay,_

_I can't believe you played me. I was about to tell Gabriella because she has a right to know. If you don't tell her I will. Bye._

Sharpay hung it up feeling scared. She had to speak to Troy. Quickly she ran to his house and banged down his door. He opened it looking confused.

"Um, right now isn't-" Troy began but Sharpay was too nervous.

"Zeke said he's gonna tell Gabriella about-" Troy pushed her outside and shut the door behind him. He stood next to her.

"Gabriella was in the living room!" Troy hissed. Sharpay gasped and whispered sorry.

"We have to tell her before she has sex with you." Sharpay said. Troy gave a guilty look.

"Sharpay, I'm going to be honest. Gabriella means alot to me and I don't want to lose her. She's really specially." Troy said. Sharpay looked at him with anger filling in her.

"Troy, why are you being like this? You started it!" Sharpay said raising her voice. Troy put his finger up to silence her.

"What if Gabriella hears you?" Troy said. "I did like you but having sex with you made me realize abriella and I belong together. You understand?"

"No, Troy, I don't." Sharpay said. "Your a jerk!" With that she began walking then thought of something. "You know what, if you really cared about Gabriella... you'd tell her."


End file.
